A nova vida de Cinderella
by Lara Boger
Summary: Do estacionamento para os palcos: é, Kate Parker. Como a vida mudou... mudou e muito. Como você cresceu". Center Stage Turn it Up Kate s POV


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de "Sob a Luz da Fama: o poder da paixão" (Center Stage: Turn it Up!) não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade de Carol Heikkinen. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**A nova vida de Cinderella**

Do estacionamento para os palcos...

É, Kate Parker. Como a vida mudou... mudou e muito. Como você cresceu.

Eu realmente cresci. Estou onde quero estar, onde sempre quis. Onde mereço.

Modéstia? Isso nem passa pela minha cabeça nesse momento. Eu seria hipócrita se agisse assim. Lutei por isso a minha vida toda, me preparei pra isso do jeito que dava. Eu mereci esse palco, mereci as rosas e os aplausos. Mereci o reconhecimento de Johnattan Reeves e a proposta que ele me fez. Mereci a bolsa para estudar no American Ballet e sei que não vou ficar só como aluna.

Sei que este é o meu caminho e nem me passa pela cabeça descansar e aceitar menos que o meu objetivo.

Sou teimosa, e as vezes até egoísta. Magoei pessoas por agir assim, mas nunca tive tempo pra ser boazinha. Se eu quisesse meu sonho teria de ser desse jeito, embora saiba que a minha própria teimosia quase me tirou do jogo. Por pouco eu desisti perante uma perspectiva de nova rejeição, como se eu fosse uma covarde.

Quase fui embora e voltei para a vida que eu tinha, quase desisti do meu sonho por puro medo de ferir meu ego e ser rejeitada mais uma vez. Sei que fui pretenciosa ao achar que só o meu talento bastaria. Fui arrogante a ponto de destratar as pessoas que amo só para não ouvir um _não_.

E agora sou grata a eles por não terem me deixado desistir. Sou grata a minha irmã Bella, por ter como espelho alguém tão falha quanto eu, por ter insistido em mim de forma tão pura a ponto de me fazer seguir adiante. Minha irmã mais nova sempre foi a minha razão.

Eu quis realizar o meu sonho não apenas por mim, mas também por ela. Queria mostrar a Bella que ela poderia ser tudo que sonhasse apesar de tudo e de todos. E agora ela sabe disso.

E sou grata a Tommy: meu aluno, meu partner, meu namorado. Sua compreensão e sua insistência. Um aluno que não se contentou somente a aprender, mas também a me ensinar. Tommy procurava fogo, paixão.

A dança não era somente técnica e precisão, mas também química, força, vida. Ele queria que eu o ensinassem mas fui eu quem aprendi.

E minha paixão me trouxe até aqui. Agora estou no palco, vendo o teatro quase vazio, apreciando cada sensação deste momento: dor, torpor, cansaço, euforia , gratidão por tudo que conquistei.

- Ei, Kate!? Vai ficar aí parada? Não temos todo o tempo do mundo, Cinderella!

Olho para a trás e o encontro. Ele estava sorrindo e eu sorri também, não temos todo o tempo do mundo, não dessa vez. Tínhamos uma festa a nossa espera.

Pode parecer loucura enfrentar uma festa logo depois de dançar aquele espetáculo. Estou exausta, dolorida, sinto que mal consigo andar. Porém, não podemos deixar a oportunidade passar. Não é uma busca qualquer. É um evento de Monica Strauss, diretora e coreógrafa do ballet que acabamos de dançar.

Estou exausta, mas quero aproveitar cada segundo do que conquistei. Por que é o primeiro dia da minha nova vida, e eu quero tudo. Não vou desperdiçar a minha roupa e os meus sapatos de festa.

- Estou indo, engraçadinho.

- Tá, tudo bem. A Monica Strauss está nos esperando na limusine.

- Espera um pouco, eu já estou indo.

Olho novamente para o teatro vazio. Respiro fundo aquele ar, sinto aquele cheiro bom... o cheiro do palco.

O meu lugar é o palco. Nasci para estar aqui, e é aqui onde estou. E onde vou ficar.

E agora me preparo. Tudo aquilo que eu sempre quis está ao meu alcance. Ao alcance de Kate Parker, a filha do Bill, o maior frequentador de loterias de Chicago. A garota que dançava nos estacionamentos e aprendeu a dançar assistindo espetáculos na televisão. Era essa garota que ia realizar o maior sonho da vida. Essa garota sou eu.

É a minha vida que começa agora.

**Fim**


End file.
